


One Shot Caffeine, Two Shots Pain

by stellacanta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: “Okay, but,hypotheticallyspeaking, what jobs could the boyfriend of a prince have?”“ … Noctis, if you’ve found yourself a boyfriend, this isnotthe way to reveal that.”





	One Shot Caffeine, Two Shots Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extra Black Ebony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230429) by [owlymerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlymerlin/pseuds/owlymerlin). 



Cor stared at the text on his phone. He blinked, the text was still there. He rubbed his eyes, and ditto. He hesitated for a moment before pinching himself and he scowled when he realized that had _hurt_ and the text was still there.

[  **Noctis** ]  _Okay, but, hypothetically speaking, what jobs could the boyfriend of a prince have?_

Of all the texts he had expected to receive from crown prince Noctis, this had not been it. He pressed a button to reply when he got two new messages from the crown prince.

[  **Noctis** ] _… and say this hypothetical boyfriend was a commoner and actually needed the job for money reasons._ _  
_ [ **Noctis** ] _… oh and since they’re a commoner, this would have to be on the low down of course._

Cor stared at his phone. Just what sort of mess did Noctis get himself into now?

[ **Cor** ] _… Noctis, if you’ve found yourself a boyfriend, this is not the way to reveal that._   
[ **Cor** ] _Forget having a normal job, do you know the security detail they’d have around them?_ _  
_ [ **Cor** ] _And a commoner???? Do you have any idea of what it would be like for them?_

He slipped away his phone and rubbed the bridge of his nose, already feeling the beginning of a headache happening. If it wasn’t for the fact that the king and Clarus Amicitia were both close friends of his (and he had known Gladiolus since he was in diapers), he would have strangled Noctis by now. Oh sure, his friends could _probably_ bust him out, they could both attest to how big of a pain the crown prince could be, but at the same time it was a big maybe as to whether they would or not.

(Whatever happened to Noctis’ biggest front page scoop being the fact that he had inadvertently insulted the ambassador from Altissia by spitting out a mouthful of their finest wine and declaring the taste to be horseshit? Astrals, he couldn’t believe he was saying this, but he _missed_ those days.)

[  **Noctis** ] _Look, all I’m saying is_   
[ **Noctis** ] _I might have gotten a commoner into a lot of trouble at work by frequenting the cafe they worked at too often?_   
[ **Noctis** ] _And I kept ordering the same thing from them and apparently someone posted it on social media_   
[ **Noctis** ] _And holy shit Cor, social media is insane, did you know there was a #noctass tag?_ _  
_ [ **Noctis** ] _Like I knew my butt looked good, but wow. I don’t know how I feel about so many people ogling my butt._

That was it. Cor quickly fired off a reply while Noctis was typing.

[  **Cor** ] _Your highness? Do me a favor and shut up._

The dots that indicated Noctis was typing went away, and Cor felt himself relax a bit for the first time in minutes. (As one of the people responsible for monitoring social media, he knew _just_ how bad it was, and it wasn’t limited to just Noctis either. He sent a thought out to poor Gladiolus who had gotten roped into this whole social media mess on account of being Noctis’ shield.)

[  **Cor** ] _Look, at the very least there will have to be an announcement from the PR people._   
[ **Cor** ] _It’s bad enough people found out about your boy through social media, they’re going to hound him to the end of Eos trying to outcompete each other for the latest scoop._   
[ **Cor** ] _And then we’re going to need to have a meeting about security and stuff you realize._

Cor fired up his social media monitoring app on his computer and quickly scrolled through the posts that had been made. Prompto Argentum. Barista at that one cafe a couple of blocks from Noctis’ apartment. Vampire. Cor could have slammed his face into his keyboard then. Noctis did _not_ want to make things easy did he? He sent a few e-mails and IM’s to his contacts in the public relations department for the crown.

That was when he got a notification for a new text. He pulled out his phone, dreading what he would see.

[  **Noctis** ] _Uh Cor?_ _  
_ [ **Noctis** ] _About that … there might be a complication._

Cor Leonis did not have enough caffeine in his bloodstream to deal with Noctis Lucis Caelum’s shenanigans.


End file.
